1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pneumatic tools, and more particularly, to protective boots therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective boots for disposal about the housing of a pneumatic tool have previously been provided to afford protection to the tool. Users, however, often do not see any reason to use these boots and often either do not use the boots, or do not replace damaged boots. Consequently, the pneumatic tools often become damaged.
Additionally, deflectors have been affixed to the housing of a pneumatic tool in front of a forward-facing exhaust port to deflect exhaust air away from the workpiece the tool is engaging. The deflectors aid in preventing exhaust air from causing dust or other debris from being blown about and inhaled, or ingested, by a user. These deflectors, however, can create back pressure in the tool which lowers the output torque of the tool.